Onanisme
by bibi-chan75
Summary: Trois jeunes gens. Une chambre. Un lit. Un sujet de conversation. Une envie... / Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto / Préquelle à "Un câlinou ?"


_**ONANISME**_

**Note de l'auteur :** les pratiques sexuelles de ces personnages sont dangereuses et ne sont surtout pas à imiter. N'oubliez jamais votre meilleure copine, Mademoiselle La Capote, toujours là pour vous rendre service, et d'utiliser un contraceptif.

o O o

« Vous pensez à quoi en le faisant ? »

Allongé torse nu sur un large futon dans une chambre d'auberge, plongée dans la pénombre en cette fin de journée d'été, les bras repliés derrière la nuque, Sasuke hésitait à se confier. Il jeta un coup d'œil à celle qui avait posé la question, Sakura, sans mot dire. Elle était confortablement installée en travers du lit entre ses deux compagnons, la tête en appui sur le ventre du brun tandis qu'elle avait mis ses jambes sur celui de Naruto, étendu pareillement à leurs côtés. Depuis plus de deux heures, ils se délassaient dans cette pièce après avoir fait un tour aux bains, causant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que la conversation dérivât vers des sujets plus personnels, comme d'habitude. Adolescents qu'ils étaient et n'ayant jamais eu de relation privée avec l'autre sexe, ils avaient fini par parler régulièrement de ces matières non enseignées sur les bancs de leur ancienne école, afin de trouver des réponses à leurs propres interrogations. Leur intimité, non loin d'être fusionnelle, avait facilité la chose et l'accès à ces discussions ; le sujet actuel abordé étant la masturbation.

« Ben…, commença l'hôte de Kyûbi, je m'imagine en train de faire des trucs avec une fille.

— Tu veux dire quoi par "_trucs_" ? s'enquit doucement la curieuse.

— Bah… Je sais pas. Je m'imagine qu'elle est en train de me… Enfin tu vois ?

— De te faire une fellation ? précisa la jeune fille, presque timide de prononcer ce mot.

— Oui, voilà ! admit le blond, alors qu'il avait plus à l'esprit les mots "_sucer_" et "_tailler une pipe_".

— Et c'est tout ?

— Non… Je m'imagine en train de coucher avec aussi. Et toi ? »

La kunoichi se sentit mal à l'aise. Si elle leur avouait que le fantasme de faire l'amour avec ses deux acolytes, entourée de leur tendresse, leurs mains sur elle, leur langue lui faisant un cunnilingus et leur virilité s'enfonçant en elle, était celui qui lui procurait les meilleurs orgasmes, elle aurait eu l'impression de se retrouver nue devant eux. D'autant qu'il y avait une différence entre fantasme et réalité. Il valait mieux être honteusement hypocrite :

« Euh… Je pense à un mec qui me prend dans ses bras, qui me caresse un peu. Mais rien de bien précis.

— Attends, avec ta collection complète de bouquins cochons de l'autre écrivain raté, là, bibi-machin-chose, tu veux me faire croire que tu ne t'imagines _rien de précis_ ? M'ont l'air pourtant sacrément riches en détails, tes bouquins ! De quoi, justement, te donner de l'imagination ! » ricana l'Uzumaki.

Elle rougit. Il l'avait maintes fois vue avec ce genre de lecture et avait même, plusieurs mois auparavant, emprunté un de ses livres.

« Oh, c'est bon, bredouilla-t-elle. Oui, c'est vrai, je repense aux scènes que j'ai pu lire.

— Je me disais, aussi… » conclut son interlocuteur.

Un silence s'ensuivit que Naruto rompit en demandant :

« Ca vous est déjà arrivé de le faire en pensant à nous trois, en même temps ? Moi, oui…

— Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi ! lança le brun. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu me reluques le derrière à longueur de journée.

— Parlons-en de ton cul ! répliqua son complice. Tu crois que je suis le seul à le mater ? Tu crois que Sakura a les yeux dans sa poche quand tu sors de la douche et que tu te balades à poil devant nous ?

— Mais… Ferme-la, toi ! s'offusqua-t-elle, décontenancée.

— Eh oui, Sakura, je te grille à tous les coups ! s'amusa l'hôte de Kyûbi.

— Je ne me _balade pas à poil devant vous_, rectifia l'Uchiha, je porte _toujours_ une serviette.

— Tu rigoles ? s'écria son équipier. C'est pas une serviette que tu portes, c'est un gant de toilette ! Tu prends _toujours_ la plus minuscule ! C'est limite si tu ne trimballes pas un panneau lumineux : "_Journée portes ouvertes, Uchiha gratuit, servez-vous_" !

— Je ferai chambre à part, la prochaine fois. Je ne voudrais pas me faire violer en dormant par deux obsédés comme vous, dit le concerné, hautain.

— Tu peux causer, Sasuke ! Avec ta tonne de revues pornos dont la plupart des minettes ressemblent bizarrement à Sakura, je ne me la ramènerais pas trop si j'étais toi ! » se moqua-t-il.

Les rougissements de la demoiselle se prononcèrent et s'enchaîna un splendide échange de politesses entre les deux garçons, qui terminèrent leur joute verbale sur un ton plus détendu. Tous les trois décidèrent ensuite de se reposer, sans changer de position, les uns contre les autres.

Sasuke déplia un bras et le posa sur sa compagne vêtue d'une fine chemise de nuit mauve, mais quand le contact se fit, il nota que son pouce avait atterri sur un de ses seins. Gêné, il ne le retira pas néanmoins et attendit une réaction de sa part. En vain. Cela ne semblait guère la contrarier. Peut-être s'était-elle endormie ? Il s'aperçut que non lorsqu'elle remit un peu en place ses cheveux incarnadins… et que le dos de sa jolie main rencontra par hasard une bosse sur le bas-ventre de son oreiller humain. Le cœur de l'Uchiha s'accéléra dès qu'il la sentit frôler cette partie saillante de son anatomie, dissimulée par un pantalon noir – jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'il s'agissait de son érection et ôte immédiatement ses doigts de cette furtive exploration. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Le ninja brun fut rassuré en constatant sa passivité. Au bout d'une minute, ce dernier osa débuter une discrète caresse de sa poitrine, risquant le tout pour le tout. Soit elle s'éloignerait, lui signifiant son désaccord, soit elle resterait là. Elle resta. Durant un long moment, il effleura donc ce mont charnel de son pouce, très vite accompagné par son index et son majeur. Puis, certain de son assentiment, il glissa silencieusement sa main sous son habit, en passant par le décolleté, et s'empara de ce sein d'une paume gourmande. L'excitation le gagna en dorlotant ce symbole de féminité et l'envie de le suçoter se fit inévitable.

En entendant les soubresauts de respiration de la kunoichi, Naruto regarda sur sa gauche et distingua son collègue en plein attouchement. Stimulé par le spectacle et ayant sa propre main disposée sur une des jambes de celle-ci, puisqu'elle les avait allongées sur lui, il se détermina à imiter son prédécesseur. Aussi commença-t-il à cajoler la peau de la jeune fille, dirigeant lentement ses doigts vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle lui témoigna son appréciation en les écartant subrepticement, lui offrant un libre accès. L'Uzumaki frotta précautionneusement son majeur contre la lingerie de sa partenaire, en redessina les contours, avant de s'enhardir et de soulever légèrement le tissu. Son cœur fit un bond en touchant l'orée du corps de la jouvencelle et en percevant ses nymphes recouvertes de cyprine. Le shinobi blond désira ardemment en humer son parfum, cependant, il craignit de briser le lien privé et la magie qui s'opérait, si elle le surprenait. Il remit son envie à plus tard. Toutefois, il ne put contenir sa concupiscence de visiter les allées de sa merveille. Subséquemment, il s'étendit sur le flanc afin de faciliter ses mouvements et dénoua un ruban du sous-vêtement de sa future amante. Chose faite, et estimant par son mutisme qu'elle était consentante, il aventura ses doigts aux portes de son éden, joua avec son bouton de chair et entama une affectueuse pénétration avec son index. L'effervescence s'empara de lui. Elle était si étroite, si chaude. Et Naruto fut envahi par l'impatience de la faire sienne cette nuit quand les parois de sa candeur se rétrécirent par intermittence autour de lui, dans le but de mieux le sentir en elle.

En discernant son équipier pratiquer telle caresse intime, Sasuke en déduisit que la demoiselle n'était pas opposée à se faire câliner par ses deux amis – et peut-être accepterait-elle une relation plus poussée, s'ils s'y prenaient convenablement. Le brun ne pouvait nier son appétence de s'unir à elle et se doutait qu'il en était de même pour l'hôte de Kyûbi. L'essentiel était de la préparer soigneusement et de l'amener à concevoir l'expérience de tel rapport en cette soirée. Car il était évident que les femmes souhaitant perdre leur pucelage en se faisant posséder par deux hommes, l'un après l'autre, ne devaient pas être légion. Autant s'ingénier à prévenir un faux pas qui pourrait leur faire manquer telle opportunité. L'Uchiha se redressa, déposa amoureusement la tête de Sakura sur la couche et se tint au-dessus d'elle, en appui sur ses bras. Ce dernier échangea un baiser langoureux avec elle tout en abaissant les bretelles de son habit et s'en alla embrasser sa poitrine, suçant les tétons avec satisfaction, tandis qu'elle lui rendait ses douceurs en flattant son dos musclé. Ses lèvres masculines parcoururent ensuite la fine peau de son cou, laissant ses oreilles écouter inlassablement les soupirs de plaisir qu'elle exprimait.

De son côté, L'Uzumaki céda à la tentation de se repaître du nectar de sa compagne. Il s'agenouilla donc, lui enleva sa nuisette, suivie de sa petite culotte blanche, et positionna sa figure à l'entrée du jardin aux délices. Ses narines prisèrent son aphrodisiaque fragrance et sa langue s'empressa d'en recueillir une goutte. Sur-le-champ conquis par son goût, il insinua le membre charnu de sa bouche dans sa virginité, le fit tourner en elle, et savoura sa liqueur sexuelle tout en maintenant ses cuisses bien ouvertes. Il comprit que son affection la contentait lorsqu'elle haussa son bassin à chacun de ses coups de langue ; collant sa féminité enfiévrée contre ses lèvres bienfaitrices. Le blond prolongea son attention buccale pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'ambition d'immiscer en elle une toute autre partie de son corps se fit impérieuse. N'y tenant plus, il se débarrassa du pantalon orange qu'il avait pour seul vêtement et remonta à hauteur de son visage, en se serrant contre elle avec ardeur. Malheureusement, cet acte trop passionnel la fit sursauter et il croisa à brûle-pourpoint une œillade de réprimande de Sasuke. D'un regard, celui-ci cherchait à lui faire entendre de se comporter avec plus de sensualité, au risque de saccager pareille chance de liaison charnelle avec l'adolescente. L'hôte de Kyûbi acquiesça et modéra en conséquence sa gestuelle.

Alors que Naruto partageait son premier baiser avec la kunoichi, l'Uchiha s'assit et guida une main de la jouvencelle vers son érection. Paupières closes et occupée à répondre aux avances du blondinet impatient, elle saisit néanmoins le message et débuta de délicats frôlements à travers le tissu ; percevant son liquide séminal tremper l'étoffe. Puis elle faufila ses doigts à l'intérieur de l'habit, aidée par Sasuke qui le descendit, et toucha l'extrémité de son pénis en jouant avec les perles salées produites. Elle s'empara deuxièmement de cet organe à sa base et entama d'hésitants, mais voluptueux va-et-vient, sous les yeux enflammés du propriétaire qui se régalait de la scène, malgré la pénombre. Le précité avait eu beau y songer tout le temps en se masturbant, il ne pensait pas voir ce jour se concrétiser et comptait bien réaliser son fantasme de devenir l'empereur de sa région secrète. En outre, il savait qu'elle prenait quotidiennement un remède contraceptif qui avait la qualité de réguler ses menstrues. Sa soif de jouir en elle pourrait donc être assouvie, sans protection aucune.

Dès que le ninja brun vit son camarade se détacher d'elle, il rejoignit les bras de Sakura et s'allongea sur elle. Il l'enlaça longuement, sensiblement, l'embrassa à nouveau afin de l'apprêter à le recevoir. L'Uchiha frotta sa virilité contre ses nymphes, les séparant, se glissa à la lisère de son sanctuaire, se retira pour s'y faire réadmettre d'un centimètre, attendant un signe de sa part qui lui indiquerait son accord. Il plongea ensuite ses prunelles avides dans les siennes. En y lisant son approbation, il replaça correctement sa turgescence auprès de l'endroit convoité et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou, tandis qu'elle prenait la main de Naruto dans la sienne ; se rassurant. Sasuke la pénétra doucement, par petits coups de reins ; son ouïe étant attentive aux soupirs de son amante. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Quand elle gémit faiblement, il s'arrêta et la fixa. D'un sourire, elle le réconforta. Il pouvait continuer. Le soulagé l'embrassa et se blottit contre elle, osant s'introduire un peu plus loin dans son ingénuité.

La sensation qu'il éprouva en cet instant fut indescriptible. Etre ainsi immergé dans son humide cœur le rendit exalté. Son exiguïté dégageait une chaleur enivrante qui lui fit perdre le contrôle. Il voulait la _remplir_, aller au plus profond de son ventre, l'entendre encore gémir. L'Uchiha voulut et le fit. Ses immixtions furent d'abord lentes, avant d'être plus enthousiastes et intenses. Son souffle s'harmonisa au sien et s'accéléra ; sa peau devint moite. Il poussa une brève plainte, transporté par le plaisir de sentir son étroitesse réceptive à ses assauts en se resserrant autour de son sexe. Pressentant la félicité, le jeune homme aspira à amplifier son ravissement en contemplant l'essence même de leur fusion. Subséquemment, il se redressa et ses iris se délectèrent de la vision de son érection, enduite de cyprine et constellée du sang virginal, s'enfoncer avec allégresse en elle. Ce tableau le projeta dans l'orgasme qu'il manifesta par un cri suave et, d'un mouvement de hanches plus vigoureux que les précédents, il la marqua de sa semence par de généreuses gerbes saccadées ; la comblant. Le garçon finit, tremblant, haletant, par réfugier son visage sur la poitrine de sa belle, en lui témoignant son ressenti par quelques tendresses.

L'hôte de Kyûbi avait été subjugué par leur alliance. Il était dans un état d'excitation comme jamais il ne l'avait été antérieurement. Et, plus que tout, celui-ci espérait que la kunoichi consentirait à lui accorder ses faveurs, en dépit de la légère douleur qu'elle avait paru avoir. En effet, Naruto avait remarqué la crispation de ses traits, par moments, et l'absence de maîtrise de Sasuke vers la fin du rapport n'avait rien dû arranger. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il lui avait tenu la main, tout du long, en effleurant amoureusement sa paume.

Lorsque finalement son acolyte s'écarta d'elle et se coucha à ses côtés, le shinobi blond se rapprocha. Posément, il prit l'initiative de succéder au brun, les sens en éveil. Il se soucia de la moindre réaction de la demoiselle qui serait annonciatrice d'un refus et, à son grand bonheur, n'en décela nullement. L'Uzumaki s'étendit conséquemment sur elle avec la plus grande précaution. Le fait de se retrouver entre ses cuisses, son torse rencontrant la pointe de ses seins et son souffle discutant avec le sien, accrut davantage son effervescence. D'un baiser, il esquissa la symbiose charnelle qu'il vivrait avec elle. D'un délicat coup de reins, il s'engagea dans cette contrée déjà pleine du fruit des entrailles de son prédécesseur. D'une étreinte, il lui fit la promesse tacite de lascivité et commença ses allées et venues. Le son licencieux engendré, la tiédeur de son intime rivière et les contractions de sa petitesse, le déconnectèrent presque de la réalité. Même dans ses rêves érotiques, les unions que Naruto se figurait avec Sakura n'étaient guère à la hauteur de l'extase générée par l'acte réel, en cette seconde. Son entité n'était plus qu'incandescence.

Soudain, elle le repoussa avec tact, l'incitant à se mettre en appui sur ses bras tendus. Tout d'abord inquiet de lui avoir procuré une quelconque souffrance, il fut tranquillisé en la voyant à l'œuvre : elle dirigea ses doigts vers le pétale de sa fleur et, sous le regard envieux de ses deux amis, se prodigua cette caresse qui la mènerait également à la jouissance. L'hôte de Kyûbi, craignant une délivrance séance tenante due à cette représentation, n'effectua plus que de subtils va-et-vient, pendant que son comparse guidait l'adolescente vers les portes du royaume orgastique en l'embrassant. Deux minutes plus tard, la résultante de cette cajolerie naquit. Ce fut admiratif qu'il accueillit l'ivresse sexuelle de sa partenaire, se traduisant par une merveilleuse tension autour de son pénis, une ondulation sensuelle de son gracieux bassin et un gémissement qui le propulsèrent dans le désir de se répandre en elle. L'Uzumaki reprit ses précipitations, ahanant doucement de plaisir, les prunelles rivées sur le visage empreint de contentement de sa désormais maîtresse. L'orgasme déferla en lui l'instant suivant, fulgurant, prodigieux, alors qu'il éjaculait en elle durant ses derniers coups de reins.

Essoufflé, palpitant, son corps vibrant encore de la béatitude, le précité s'allongea sur sa compagne et la prit dans ses bras.

Ils s'endormirent enfin tous les trois, se serrant les uns contre les autres, sans soupçonner qu'ils venaient là d'entamer une relation qui serait particulière aux yeux de la société, mais qui les conduirait à devenir, plus qu'équipiers, concubins et amants passionnés.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
